The present invention broadly relates to the ski binding art, and, more specifically, concerns a new and improved construction of device for use with a ski binding, for supporting a heel holder or heel holder component at the ski.
When constructing ski boots and ski bindings a factor which has had devoted thereto increasingly greater attention is the requirement that as little play as possible exists between the foot of the skier and the ski, so that any movement of the body of the skier is transmitted without play to the ski in order for the skier to have the best possible control over the skis. Yet this connection between the skier's foot and the ski as free as play as possible in the plane of the ski, however also results in an equally play-free connection between the foot and the ski in a plane dispositioned at right angles to the plane of the ski inasmuch as the foot is tightly clamped at all sides in the ski boot and the boot equally is clamped at all sides in the ski binding. Any impact which is transmitted from the ski piste or trail to the bottom of the ski therefore is propagated to the foot without any appreciable dampening. Since the trend is to increasingly better groom or prepare the ski pistes or trails, i.e. there is a definite trend towards a harder preparation of the surface of the ski pistes, and furthermore, since the developing trend likewise is to do less touring skiing and more skiing upon trails, it is certainly not surprising that there are a greater number of injuries arising during skiing. Thus, skiers increasingly complain about pains in the back due to the strong sudden-like loading of the spinal chord, since many of the impacts which are transmitted from the skiing pistes to the ski are not properly elastically-resiliently absorbed by a number of skiers through correct positioning of the body during skiing.